Love You Not FR
by ElizabethSH
Summary: 3shot - Caskett - "Il vous tueront, Kate", "Castle, nous c'est fini" ... Ce qui aurait pu ce passer entre Castle et Beckett dans la finale  S3. Spoiler: seulement ce qu'il y avait dans la promo et les sneak peek, pas plus. Enjoy   Also available in ENG
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur**: Après avoir vu la promo de la finale de la troisième saison … Je ne pouvais pas sortir cette scène de ma tête, donc je l'ai écrite.

Cette fanfiction est la traduction de « Love You Not », d'abord écrite en anglais.

« Castle, ils ont tués ma mère.

- Ils vous tueront Kate », dit-il simplement. Son ton était très sérieux.

Kate Beckett savait qu'il avait raison, mais elle n'avait pas peur de mourir, pas si c'était de leurs mains. N'importe lequel autre tueurs, elle y aurait peut-être songé davantage, mais eux … ils étaient la raison pour laquelle elle s'était rendue si loin, pourquoi elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour devenir la meilleure. Si elle devait mourir ce soir, le seul regret qu'elle aura sera celui de ne pas les avoir tués d'abord.

Quand Richard Castle lu sa détermination dans son silence, il continua : « Vous avez fouiné dans le meurtre de votre mère et ils n'ont pas ressurgit, mais vous être trop proche, cette fois ils sortiront, ils vous pourchasseront.

- C'est bon, vous avez terminé?

- Vous savez dans quoi vous vous embarquez, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous venez de me débriefer là-dessus, je crois, merci! »

Elle était fâchée. Elle se défoulait sur lui. Peut-être. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, peu importe ce qu'il dirait; ils le savaient tous les deux. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas abandonnée. Qu'il désapprouve ou non, elle s'en balançait.

« Je ne peux pas vous laissez y aller seule. Dit-il.

- Castle, vous ne me suivez pas sur ce coup, pas cette fois.

- Oh que si! Vous ne le réalisez peut-être pas, mais vous avez besoin de moi, plus que jamais.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous Castle, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous!

- C'est un mensonge » Démentit-il avec force.

Pour elle, ce n'en était pas un. Il était venu à elle, depuis le tout début de leur petit partenariat, il lui avait été assigné, et elle n'avait jamais demandé ou même eu besoin d'un partenaire. Bien sûr, elle le trouva utile avec le temps, mais c'était comme un bonus, une cerise sur un gâteau, un allié très précieux, mais elle n'avait certainement pas _besoin_ de lui!

« C'est terminé, Castle. _Nous_, c'est fini! »

Elle était contrariée, elle ne voulait pas dire ces mots. Du moins, ce que tenta de se convaincre l'auteur. Il regarda dans ses yeux sévères, et ne pu croire ce qu'il y lu.

« Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi ainsi, Je sais ce que vous espérez; je n'irai nulle part! »

Il bluffait, bien sûr. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle essayait de le repousser. Elle pouvait se justifier de la façon qu'elle voulait; l'intérêt, le devoir, l'amour, la protection, peu importe, mais cela faisait du sens à ses yeux. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus, rien de plus normal.

Elle soupira bruyamment et détourna le regard. Elle souri même, mais d'un sourire énervé. Elle porta une mais à sa bouche et hocha la tête. Elle fit un demi-tour sur elle-même avant de se retourner de nouveau pour ajouter :

« Après trois ans, Castle, ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé? Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Est-ce que cela ne vous est jamais passé à l'esprit; pourquoi je ne vous ai _jamais_ donné une chance?

Il n'avait rien à ajouté. Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade; étaient-ils vraiment en train d'avoir cette conversation? Pour une fois, il su qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

« Trois années! Je ne suis pas aveugle Castle et vous êtes tout sauf subtile.

- S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas ça! »

Il savait exactement où elle voulait en venir avec ça. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ses mots de sa bouche. Spontanément, sa tête hocha lentement de droite à gauche.

« Dieu sait que vous avez essayé, Castle, mais la vérité c'est que … commença-t-elle.

- Kate, non, s'il vous plaît!

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous! »

Il sentit la vie abandonné le navire, quitter son corps; il se sentit soudainement vide. C'était terminé. Son monde se mit à tourner.

Il sentit ses émotions se concentrer dans sa poitrine, formant une boule cancérigène le tuant à petit feu, pressant contre son cœur. L'écrasant, l'écorchant morceau par morceau.

Beckett vit l'effet meurtrier qu'eurent ses mots sur lui. Elle avait vu l'homme mourir devant elle à cet instant. Elle vit également son changement d'expression, il était devenu fâché, frustré. Elle avait besoin qu'il soit en colère contre elle, elle le méritait. Elle se retourna pour ne plus avoir à le regarder et dit :

« Et je vous jure, Castle, si vous essayez quoique ce soit de stupide, je vous abattrez moi-même. »

Il la regarda à peine et quitta son appartement en claquant la porte.

Beckett se sentit affreusement mal, son regard hanta sa mémoire. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes; ses défenses s'abaissèrent maintenant qu'il n'était plu là. Elle avait réussi à l'éloigner. Elle devait le faire et elle devait s'en convaincre et s'y accrocher. Elle se devait de l'écarter de cette affaire, loin d'elle, ainsi il ne se mettrait pas en danger. Il avait vu juste dans son jeu; elle voulait s'en débarrasser, pour sa protection. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le perdre. L'ironie, cependant, était qu'elle devait lui faire mal elle-même, elle devait le perdre d'une certaine façon. Mais, s'il était en vie quelque part, même lui en voulant à mort, alors cela en aura valu la peine. Pourtant, même si elle comprenait cela, la douleur qu'elle ressentit à l'intérieur d'elle ne s'affaiblissait pas.

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous » Répéta-t-elle. « Richard Castle, je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous, je ne vous … aime pas » Elle répéta ses mots encore et encore espérant ainsi s'en convaincre. « Je ne suis pas en amour avec vous, Je … je … vous aime … non! » Elle inspira profondément puis fendit en larmes à l'expiration. Elle plongea son visage dans ses paumes, s'accroupit au sol et pleura cœur et âme.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE**: En écrivant ce chapitre, je n'avais pas encore vu la finale de la 3e saison. Tout ce que je savais, je l'avais appris dans la promo d'ABC et CTV, et j'avais quelques sneak peek. Ce chapitre est inspiré de la promo, pas de réel spoiler en dehors de ça.

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE BONUS 1<p>

Elle referma la porte du réfrigérateur après en avoir sortie une bière froide. L'air frais qui en sortie lui donna des frissons. Elle sortie un verre qu'elle teint entre ses mains au lieu de le poser, en se questionnant. Elle était un affreuse personne pensa-t-elle. Une femme au cœur de glace, pas le remarquablement fort et admirable personnage que l'auteur pensait d'elle. Pourquoi la voyait-il ainsi? Son souvenir ramena la douleur dans sa poitrine. Elle serra le verre de sa main, puis le considéra un instant. Il était vide; exactement l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même en ce moment. Elle le replaça dans l'armoire avec les autres et tenta de trouver un ouvre-bouteille dans le tiroir, mais elle ne le trouva pas.

_« Il vous tueront Kate! »_ La voix de Castle raisonna dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta. Son regard briser, son expression blessé sur son visage lui revinrent à l'esprit. _« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Castle, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous! »_ Se souvint-elle avoir dit. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure prévenant ainsi les émotions de la submerger à nouveau. Elle détourna le regard. _« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous »._ Elle inspira profondément.

« Oh, Castle » Dit-elle avant de se couvrir la bouche de sa main. Elle déposa la bouteille qu'elle avait toujours à la main, sur le comptoir et serra le poing. Les larmes vinrent d'elle-même et sillonnèrent son visage, lentement. Elle se força à respirer à nouveau pour se calmer.

Elle envoya son regard au plafond, « Je ne suis pas capable de le faire » Dit-elle à voix haute. _Je ne suis pas assez forte_, pensa-t-elle. « Je n'en suis pas capable! »

Kate Beckett replongea dans ses souvenirs, douze ans en arrière. Elle se souvint des policiers, du périmètre de sécurité, de la tristesse dans les yeux de tous, de l'expression sur le visage de son père. Puis elle l'a vit. Johanna Beckett, assassinée le 9 Janvier, 1991, femme et mère bien aimé. Cette femme, étendu, là, à ses pieds, c'était sa mère, mais elle ne la pleurait pas. Son cœur ne pouvait croire ce que ses yeux voyaient. L'expression dans ses yeux, la position tordue qu'avait son corps, à côté des sacs poubelles, la senteur, le son du trafic matinale, quelques choses n'allait pas! Son père vint alors et la serra fort dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu pleurer avant. C'est seulement à ce moment que les larmes vinrent lui voiler le regard. Elle renifla et sécha ses larmes du revers de la main, rapidement. Elle devait être forte, pensa-t-elle à cette époque. Le responsable de cette scène d'horreur devait être retrouvé et punit!

Beckett revint à elle et se regarda. Quand était-elle devenue si faible? Maintenant qu'elle était plus près que jamais, maintenant que la fin de cette histoire était proche, elle avait des remords. Quelle lâcheté! Elle se sentait affreusement mal. Elle se détestait; pour être faible, pour être devenu cette femme froide de cœur, en quête de justice simplement parce qu'elle ne pu en bénéficier douze ans plus tôt. Ce monstre avait assassiné bien plus que sa chère mère cette nuit là; il avait également tué la femme que Katherine Beckett aurait pu être à ce jour. Au lieu de cela, il donna naissance à cette faible femme, aveugle et effrayé qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Sérieusement, qui était-elle sans le meurtre de sa mère? Personne! Tout ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui c'était à cause de cela. Cela définissait sa carrière, sa personne, ses choix, tout.

« Je suis désolé, maman » Murmura-t-elle. Son corps se mit à tremblé. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire ». Elle ne voulait pas la décevoir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que personne ne souffre de sa mort, à elle, comme elle souffrait celle de sa mère. « J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là. »

Son père. Il avait déjà trop souffert avec la mort de l'amour de sa vie, mettrait-elle en danger tout ce qui lui restait; son seul enfant? Tout ce qui subsistait encore de sa femme dans ce monde; le seul cœur qui battait encore avec leur deux génétiques en synergie; le dernier témoin de leur amour; elle.

Elle reprit la bière dans ses mains, la posa sur le côté du comptoir en appuya la capsule sur le bord et lui donna un bon coup de sa main libre, ouvrant ainsi la bouteille. Elle prit une gorgée et gouta le liquide froid et alcoolisée dans sa gorge. Penser n'allait pas l'aider, elle devait arrêter ça!

Comme le niveau de bière dans la bouteille baissait, ses pensées et ses doutes semblèrent dérivés au loin. Avec le chemin désormais libre de ses obstacles, elle se souvint d'une chose; tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, depuis le tout début, c'était que justice soit faite. Cette justice ne sera jamais faite si elle restait là, sans rien faire, ou si elle fuyait ou se cachait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle eut une révélation; le dossier de sa mère ne l'avait pas forgée, la quête pour la justice l'avait forgée! La vérité était tout ce en quoi sa mère croyait et elle en avait hérité également; elle devait la connaître une bonne fois pour toute! Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la rechercher pour une raison; s'en empêcher était une erreur. Sa mère n'aurait pas reculé devant elle, elle ne reculerait pas non plus! Johanna Beckett était morte au nom de la vérité, si Kate Beckett devait mourir pour cette même raison, elle ne serait honorée! Si la vérité ne peut vous faire de mal, c'était également la seule bonne raison de mourir à ses yeux!

Elle déposa la bouteille à moitié rempli, nettoya les vieilles larmes de ses yeux et prit de grande respirations, prête pour un nouveau départ. Elle retourna dans le séjour, empoigna son arme à feu et ré-ouvrit son tableau d'enquête de fortune.

Après quelques heures de remises en questions, elle prit son manteau et sortie.

Elle démarra la voiture puis quitta.

Comme Kate Beckett tourna le coin, un autre véhicule démarra le moteur et la suivie, les phares éteints.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE**: Maintenant que j'ai vu la finale, est-ce que je peux seulement dire: BON DIEU! Mais, ne vous en faites pas, pas de spoiler concernant la finale. C'est toujours inspiré de la promo de la finale et des _sneak peeks_, pas plus.

Petit spoiler pour Knockdown (3x13)

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE BONUS #2<p>

Kate Beckett tourna à gauche puis stationna la voiture sur la rue, pendant qu'un taxi la dépassa. Une fois à l'extérieur du véhicule, elle balaya les environs, recherchant des signes de vies, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Elle prit la direction d'une sombre et petite ruelle.

Le taxi la suivait depuis son appartement avec les phares éteints. Le véhicule arrêta à un demi pâté de maison plus loin. Un homme sorti du côté passager, regarda aux alentours également puis s'engagea dans la même sombre et petite ruelle, lentement.

Beckett s'était caché dans le noir, à l'abri des regards. Une fois que l'homme l'eut dépassé sans la remarquer; elle l'attrapa par derrière. Après lui avoir verrouillé le poignet et tordu le bras derrière le dos, elle dirigea son corps contre le mur.

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de partir, Castle? » murmura Beckett à travers ses dents serrée.

« Ow … ouah, ça fait mal! » Se plaint-il. « Je suis désolé, je voulais seulement – OUCH! » Cria-t-il quand elle le plaqua plus fermement contre le mur, le tenant toujours à sa merci.

- Je ne suis pas intéresser par vos excuses! Rentrez chez vous! »

Elle le relâcha.

La détective marcha quelques pas, les mains sur les hanches et sourit, le regard vers le ciel nocturne; mon dieu qu'il était têtu, pensa-t-elle.

Richard Castle inspira puis expira profondément. Il effaça rapidement la peur de son visage puis il la regarda. D'où il était, il pouvait voir la lumière des lampadaires de la rue dessiner sa délicate silhouette. Kate Beckett était le mélange d'intelligence et de beauté le plus divin qu'il ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Belle était sa façon de pensée, magnifique était son corps parfaitement proportionné, délicieuses étaient ses blessures et cicatrices, merveilleuses étaient sa détermination et sa force de caractère, pure était son âme; d'une grande beauté, vraiment, était Kate Beckett à ses yeux!

Lorsque Beckett n'entendit ni ne vu aucun mouvement de la part de l'auteur, elle se retourna pour voir ce qui lui prenait si longtemps. Il se tenait là, simplement, comme hypnotisé. Elle soupira bruyamment.

« Castle? » cria-t-elle, le tirant ainsi de ses rêveries. « J'ai dit 'rentrez chez vous', _maintenant_ ! » Continua-t-elle, en mettant beaucoup d'accent sur le dernier mot.

Il secoua la tête et déclara sur un ton sérieux : « Non, je ne peux pas! »

« Oh, s'il vous plaît! On ne va pas revenir là-dessus! Vous pouvez, et c'est exactement ce que vous ferai! » Elle voulait le lui ordonner, mais techniquement elle n'avait aucune autorité sur lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le tenir à l'écart officiellement; le faire virer du douzième. Maire ou non, il ne restait pas; elle s'en assurerait!

« Aucune chance. » Lança-t-il à nouveau.

« Très bien. Vous voulez rester? Alors rester. C'est moi qui m'en vais! » Elle lui fit dos et commença à marcher hors de la ruelle.

Soudainement, une scène émergea de ses souvenirs; une jeune et poignante détective, marchant _as the shadows of the alley closed back on her_ (_cf. R. Castle's_ Heat Wave). Trois ans auparavant, après avoir clos leur premier dossier ensemble, Kate Beckett lui avait donné bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais imaginer. Il lui devait la vie. Pendant une seconde, comme il réalisa qu'il allait probablement la perdre aux mains des mêmes hommes qui avait prit la vie de sa mère, il sentit son cœur renaître. Il avait sentit son cœur mourir plus tôt dans la soirée, mais maintenant, il le sentait animer d'une nouvelle force, d'une nouvelle vie. Les pensées s'entremêlèrent dans sa tête; il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'aime; lui l'aimait, point final. Et il n'y aurait jamais rien qu'elle pouvait faire ou dire pour qu'il en soit autrement. Cette règle s'appliquait également pour lui. Pour cette raison, il se devait de l'arrêter, peu importe le prix à payer.

« Beckett, attendez! » L'appela-t-il.

Elle l'ignora et continua à marcher.

« J'ai parlé à votre père! » Échappa-t-il dans un effort désespéré.

Elle s'arrêta. « Pardon? » elle se retourna ensuite. « Vous avez quoi? » dit elle, lentement.

« J'ai parlé à votre père, Kate » Répéta-t-il, commençant seulement à se rendre compte de la tempête qu'il venait d'éveillé sur lui. Il avala sa salive nerveusement, mais soutint son regard comme elle marchait dans sa direction, tel un lion s'approchant doucement de sa proie avant de lui sauté à la gorge.

« Vous avez autre chose à ajouter? Vous avez arrosé mes plantes pendant que j'étais sortie ou peut-être êtes vous allé déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère, pendant que vous y êtes? Vivez votre vie Rick et laissez-moi en dehors, d'accord, oubliez-moi!

- Il est inquiet; vous êtes tous ce qui lui reste. » Continua-t-il, ignorant ses froides remarques.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux, en colère. Il s'arrêta, attendit voir si elle allait ajouter quelque chose. Elle restait silencieuse, le regard toujours plongé dans le sien, alors il continua : « Il a peur de vous perdre, Kate ».

Elle prit un moment, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de dire : « Restez en dehors de ça, Rick! »

La noirceur était trop intense pour que Castle puisse voir les timides larmes qui s'étaient logés au creux de ses yeux, mais il entendit le changement de ton lorsqu'elle ajouta : « Je vous en pris. »

Son regard se dirigea de ses yeux à son visage. Puis, il murmura pratiquement : « Pourquoi me repoussez-vous avec autant d'ardeur? »

La noirceur fût à nouveau garante du changement d'expression sur son visage.

« Vous m'avez demandé si je savais pourquoi vous ne m'aviez jamais laissé une chance. » Il fit une pause, puis reprit. « Jamais, je n'y est pensé! Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir, c'est pourquoi vous êtes si déterminé à le nier. » Admit-il sur un ton calme, presque serein.

Elle soutint son regard avec force. Elle transféra son poids d'une jambe à l'autre et croisa les bras devant son torse; se protégeant ainsi de ce qui allait venir.

« On s'est embrassés, mais on a fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, nous avons affrontés la mort; deux fois dans la même journée; main dans la main et serré l'un contre l'autre et on a encore fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé » Continua-t-il.

« OUI, parce qu'il ne s'était rien passé! » S'objecta-t-elle avec force.

« Vraiment? » ajouta-t-il doucement, absolument pas impressionné par son ton défensif.

Elle se sentit énervée, encore, comme s'il venait de dire des mots interdits. Comment osait-il ramener ses moments? Cependant, elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa poitrine. Elle commença à manquer d'air et son cœur se débattait comme pour sortir, elle en avait presque la nausée.

« En quoi est-ce important, de toute façon? » Nia-t-elle, une fois de plus.

« Vous savez exactement en quoi c'est important! Vous avez seulement peur de ce que ça voudrais dire. »

« Oh, et qu'est-ce que ça voudrais dire, _exactement_? » Demanda-t-elle, presque innocemment, essayant de contourner le sujet autrement. Maintenant son cœur battait plus vite et plus fort que jamais. Elle pouvait sentir chacune de ses pulsations, frappant comme un tambour. À un moment, elle en vint même à se demander si c'était perceptible. Sa bouche sèche s'ouvrit involontairement, ayant besoin d'une plus grande quantité d'air.

Rick Castle, se tenait toujours là, devant elle, la regardant. Ses yeux écrivirent les mots qu'il n'était pas prêt à prononcer, mais elle n'osa pas les lire. Il voulait l'embrasser, là maintenant. Il voulait goûter une fois de plus à ses lèvres; lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle signifiait réellement à ses yeux. Mais, il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête.

Kate Beckett n'en était pas complètement consciente, mais quelque part au fond d'elle, elle voulait ses lèvres sur les sienne à cet instant. S'il l'avait embrassé, elle l'aurait laissé faire; elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé. Elle aurait pu prendre l'initiative, puisqu'il ne prenait pas cette chance, mais elle n'était pas prête à faire ce pas. S'il les amenait là, d'accord, mais elle, n'en était pas encore capable, pas maintenant. Il avait raison; elle avait peur.

Au lieu de cela, il prit sa main et la plaça sur sa poitrine, au dessus de son cœur. Confuse, elle regarda leurs deux mains jointes et sentie son cœur battre la chamade dans sa main. Celui-ci se débattait presque aussi fort que le sien. « Ça » dit-il. « Ça c'est à quel point j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas vous … » Il fit une pause, il reprit son souffle en triant les pensées qui se faisaient toujours la guerre dans sa tête, puis continua « Je ne veux pas que vous foutez votre vie en l'air pour ça, vous valez plus que la mort de votre mère, Kate. »

« Castle, c'est touchant mais je … » commença-t-elle sur un ton presque compréhensif.

« On ne vas pas gagner cette bataille. Pas cette fois, pas celle-là. » Coupa-t-il.

Sa main se libéra de la sienne. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. _Quoi?_ Pensa-t-elle. _Il n'y croyait plus? Elle valait plus que la mort de sa mère?_ Pour elle, le dossier de sa mère en valait la peine! Son dossier et tous ceux de ses collègues, celui de Raglan's et tous les autres qui y étaient rattachés; ils avaient tous besoin que justice soit faite, comme n'importe quel autre dossier sur lequel ils avaient travaillés durant les trois dernières années, sinon plus. Elle ne pouvait pas les laissés irrésolus, pas si prêt de la vérité, tout simplement.

« Je dois y aller » finit-elle par dire.

Castle attrapa son avant-bras avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un autre pas. Elle le regarda sévèrement; elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses enfantillages.

« Lâchez-moi, Castle! C'est _ma_ vie et _mon_ travail! Maintenant, lâchez-moi! »

Il prit quelques secondes supplémentaires, mais finit par la libérer. Il baissa la tête. Il était dégouté du peu d'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Kate Beckett était si déterminé et entêté qu'absolument personne ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis, _personne_! Il allait la perdre, et il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était une fatalité!

« N'essayez pas de me suivre cette fois, Castle! Rentrez chez vous! » Cria-t-elle sans même se retourner.

Elle prit sa voiture et prit la direction du douzième. Kate Beckett ne fit qu'un seul appel sur le chemin : « Capitaine, j'ai besoin de vous parler; Castle s'est finit, je ne veux plus le voir! »

De son côté, Castle appela un taxi, rentra directement à la maison et essaya en vain de noyer ses émotions et ses pensées dans l'alcool.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong>: Voilà! On m'a encore poussé à écrire davantage ... alors je n'avais pas prévu faire de suite, mais ma tête est comme une terre fertile, plantez-y une idée et vous verrez y fleurir une fanfiction ... n'allez donc pas trop loin, j'ai pas fini de vous faire languir avec notre couple torturé favori! (Cela dit, je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais faire une autre fanfic ou continuer dans celle-ci ...)


End file.
